Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instruments for the noninvasive quantitative measurement of constituents in blood, such as blood glucose levels. Specifically, this invention relates to an improved analysis instrument utilizing a removable insert which facilitates positioning of an individual user's finger and improves the internal cleanliness of the instrument.